Niñero Mickey
by Paola LeSa
Summary: Un nuevo artefacto Kraang convirtió a Leo, Rafa y Donnie en niños demasiado pequeños y el pobre e inexperto de Miguel Angel tendra que cuidarlos e ingeniarselas para devolverlos a la normalidad.
1. El comienzo

Aclaración Splinter y Mona Lisa no se encuentran, se fueron en un viaje de meditación.

Niñero Mickey

-Mickey Nooooooooo-grito Leo mientras Mickey oprimía un botón de un dispositivo Kraang, de pronto una nube de humo cubrió la alcantarilla, Miguel Ángel logro salir antes de que la nube lo alcanzara, cuando se disipo la nube Mickey pudo oír como unos gritos infantiles lo llamaban, al entrar a la sala se encontró con tres tortuguitas de diferente edad, Rapha tenía unos 2 años él estaba llorando, Donnie tenía alrededor de 1 año y analizaba la situación y Leo tenía unos 3 años y simplemente llamaba a Mickey.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Mickey.

-Nos convertiste en niños-dijo Leo con un ligero ceceo.

-No quero se un niño-dijo Rapha llorando el no tan tipo rudo ahora, igual él tenía un ceceo.

-No llores Rapha-dijo Mickey intentando saber qué hacer.

-b-Pero yo no quiero ser un niño-siguió diciendo Rapha.

Mickey quien al fin comprendió cargo a su ahora hermano pequeño y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído y froto su caparazón gentilmente para calmarlo.

-Mickey tego habe-dijo Donnie de pronto, quien igual que sus dos hermanos tenía un ceceo, pero este era más notorio.

-Vamos a comer entonces-cuando entraron en la cocina Mickey dejo gentilmente a Rapha en una silla y noto que solo sobresalía la cabeza de su hermano, así que fue por unas guías telefónicas ya que no recordaba donde estaban los asientos que ellos usaban, les dio de comer.

Pensó en su actual situación, recordó que cuando ellos se transformaron en niños pequeños necesitaron varias cosas, posiblemente esta vez necesitaría unos pañales, unos chupones, unos biberones, formula, papillas y algunos baberos, así que decidió pedirle a Abril que comprara las cosas, un rato después Abril llego con las cosas, pero se desmayó al ver a las pequeñas tortugas, Mickey comenzó a colocarle el pañal a Donatello quien estaba inquieto.

-Donnie deja de moverte-suplicaba el de naranja.

-No quelo usa pañal-decía el de morado.

-Pero no quiero andar por ahí trapeando-dijo Mickey.

-Eta bie-por fin cedió el pequeño, cuando Mickey termino le puso un chupón a Donnie en la boca, quien lo recibió algo gustoso, pensó Mickey en darle un chupón a Rafael, a Leo no ya que él es muy orgulloso.

Punto de vista de Leonardo

Por la noche Miguel Ángel le puso un pañal a Rafael, esto a mí me pareció gracioso, Rafa solo pregunto porque a lo que Mickey le recordó lo último que pasamos cuando nos transformamos por última vez en niños y explico también que él no tenía la paciencia de Mona Lisa para lavar sabanas, dijo también que dormiríamos en mi cama, ya que era la más grande y además en mi cuarto yo no tenía cosas peligrosas o inapropiadas, Miguel Ángel coloco a Donnie del lado de la pared, luego a Rafa y cuando estaba a punto de subirme sentí unas manos alrededor de mí, me disgusto y a la vez me sorprendió y le hice saber eso a Miguel Ángel:

-Puedo subí yo solito-dije apenado por mi ceceo.

-No quería que te cayeras, descansa-dijo Miguel cuando cerró la puerta, yo esperaba que Rafa se burlara de mí pero él ya estaba dormido, me reí por lo bajo ya que Donnie y Rafa tenían un chupón en la boca, yo solo cerré mis ojos y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Fin de punto de vista de Leonardo

Punto de vista de Miguel Ángel

Eran alrededor de la media noche y un llanto me despertó, supuse que era el de Donnie y no me equivoque, cuando entre al cuarto encontré a mis ahora hermanitos despiertos, Rafa también estaba llorando, Leo solo estaba algo irritado, supuse que Donnie necesitaba un pañal nuevo y para mi mala suerte sí, a Rafa solo tuve que darle un vaso de leche, lo cual sabía que tendría consecuencias malas para mí, pronto volví a dormir, por la mañana revise a Donnie quien para mi suerte estaba bien.

Fin del punto de vista de Miguel Ángel

Punto de vista de Leo de nuevo

Medio me desperté y me di cuenta de que tenía mi pulgar en mi boca, pero luego me volví a dormir, cuando desperté totalmente me di cuenta de que ya no tenía mi pulgar en mi boca, ahora era un chupón, me lo saque de la boca espere a que llegara Mickey, cuando el entro le pedí un listón o un hilo para el chupete, Mickey me lo dio y con él al cuello fuimos a desayunar, me sirvió en un vaso entrenador algo de leche y me dio un pan tostado, un rato después dos llantos rompieron nuestra charla, Miguel y yo fuimos a mi cuarto y allí estaban llorando Rafa y Donnie, Mickey los calmo, también los "cambio" y por fin pudimos ir de nuevo a desayunar.

Fin del punto de vista

Punto de vista de Miguel Ángel otra vez

Por la tarde mis hermanos se quedaron dormidos, me pareció adorable verlos con el chupón en la boca, se me hizo raro que Leo aceptara el chupón, yo no recuerdo que Leo chupara su pulgar u ocupara un chupón a esa edad, de Donnie si recuerdo que el chupaba su pulgar hasta los ocho años, pero pudimos hacer que lo dejara con una mezcla de ajo, para mí la tarde fue tediosa y cansada, por suerte ya está anocheciendo y mis hermanos ya están listos para dormir.

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

Pronto seguiré mi historia de niñero Donnie, ahora tengo un bloqueo con esa historia. Besos y aprovechen su internet.


	2. pesadilla

Mona Lisa y Splinter no se encuentran en este fic.

Capitulo 2

Punto de vista de Miguel Angel.

Una vocesita me desperto en el noche, era Leo, cuando ya estaba medio despabilado, pude ver como por las mejillas de mi hermanito caían lagrimas, decidí hacer el roll de Leo cuando me pasa algo malo, (antes de que se convirtiera en un niño claro).

-¿Qué paso?-le prefunte a mi hermanito mientras lo cargaba y lo sentaba en mi regazo mientras frotaba su caparazon para calmarlo.

-B-Tude una pesadila-dijo Leo, luego siguió llorando mi hermanito mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo.

-Calma, todo esta bien, yo estoy aqui, no va a pasar nada-dije yo.

-B-Me do promedes-dijo Leo.

-Si es una promesa-dije yo.

-¿Puedo quedatme contigo eta noche?-me pregunto inocentemente.

Yo asentí y acomode a Leo del lado de la pared, pero antes de acostarme, salí un momento del cuarto y fuí a donde estaban mis demas hermanos y de una pequeña repisa tome un bonito oso color amarillo marfil, el nombre de este osito era Ogima, supuse que Leo lo querria, tambien revise que mis otros dos hermanitos estuvieran bien y note que Donnie abrazaba un conejito purpura, el había nombrado el peluche Maki y Rapha abrazaba un bonito jaguar al que el había nombrado Hanzo, se veían muy tiernos abrazando los peluches y con el chupete en la boca, salí silenciosamente y volví con Leo quien estaba sentado en la cama observando la puerta, se puso muy contento al ver a Ogima, se lo dí y me acoste junto a el, apague la luz y espere un poco hasta que se quedo dormido, fue muy tierno como cuando el ya estaba dormido se acerco más a mi, casí se subio a mi plastrón, ahora sabía que se sentía consolar a tu hermano pequeño, se siente genial, ahora ya puedo dormir en paz.

* * *

Gracias a mi queridisima y estimada Yunuen el haberme prestado a Ogima y ayuda con los nombres de los peluches de las tortugasn el peluche de Mickey es una tortuga y se llama Kame.

Se que el capitulo es corto, pero me gusto que quedara así un bonito momento entre Leo y Mickey.

Gracias por dejar Review, seguir y/o agregar a favoritos.


	3. ¿Todas la noches será lo mismo?

Este capitulo esta hecho a una petición especial

* * *

Mickey fue despertado por una vocecita, era Rafa:

-Mickey tego medo-dijo el pequeño, Miguel Án se conmovió.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo el de naranja.

-Hay un montro en el amario-dijo el pequeño

-Si ese monstruo vuelve, dile tu hermano Miguel Ángel le dará una golpiza-

-Eta bien, ¿Puedo quedame cotigo?-

-Si-Miguel en ese momento pensó:"mis hermanos que se traen, estas dos ultimas noches he dormido con uno de ellos"

El pequeño Rafael se quedo dormido casi de inmediato, por la mañana Mickey se despertó y fue a ver a sus hermanos, pero como Rafa seguía dormido lo dejo ahí, en el otro cuarto sus hermanos ya estaban despertando, el comenzó con su ahora rutina diaria, cuando estaban en la cocina un llanto rompió la tranquilidad, Mickey alarmado fue a su cuarto y encontró a pequeño Rafa llorando:

-Depete y etaba solito, no me guta-dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

-Ya calmate, yo estoy aquí-dijo el de naranja

* * *

Esta petición fue así un bonito momento entre Rafa y Mickey, gracias por dejar review, agregar a favoritos o seguir, un enorme abrazo y besos, usen el internet que no es eterno.


	4. Muchas cosas en una tarde

**Hola, este capitulo va a ser más largo, disfrutenlo.**

**Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde el incidente.**

* * *

Miguel Angel ya estaba harto de cambiar pañales, así que decidió comenzar un entrenamiento con su hermanito para que dejara el pañal, consiguió un adaptador lo puso en el baño, lo difícil comenzó cuando llego la hora de que Donatello se sentara, apena Mickey lo sentó el comenzó a llorar, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se fue corriendo a esconderse, Miguel Ángel frustrado fue tras su hermano, tan pronto lo atrapo decidió volver a intentarlo, pero primero le explico al pequeño Donnie que no iba a pasarle algo, el pequeño lo entendió, pero aun le tenía miedo a ese nuevo objeto, por lo que tardo demasiado en querer sentarse, cuando al fin el pequeño se sento, no hacia nada y Miguel se estaba frustrando más de la cuenta:

-Donnie ya te explique que es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿por que no lo intentas?-rogaba el de naranja.

-Tego medio-respondió el pequeño.

-Ya te explique que no pasara nada, pero si no estas listo, no estas listo, ya párate, vamonos a la sala-por fin cedió el guerrero naranja.

Cuando entraron en la sala Leo y Rafa seguían dormidos, por lo que Donnie también tomo su siesta, a lo pocos minutos Mickey también se había quedado dormido, un rato después lo despertó el sonido del agua, ese sonido provenía del baño, el se fue corriendo a dicho lugar y cuando entro se encontró con Donnie bajándose del inodoro, Miguel le ayudo a lavarse la manos a su hermanito lo llevo de nuevo a la sala y a los pocos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, dieron las cinco de la tarde y Mickey volvió a ser sacado de su letargo, esta vez eran sus tres hermanos llorando, Leo ya no estaba acostado en el sillón, ahora estaba en el piso llorando, Rafael seguía en el mismo lugar en donde se quedo dormido igual que Donatello, Miguel Ángel primero le dio sus chupón a Rafael y después atendió a Donnie y finalmente recogió a Leonardo para calmarlo y noto que le estaba saliendo un enorme chichón, lo llevo a la enfermería y comenzó a calmarlo mientras revisaba su chichón, también le pidió a Leo que le contara que paso:

-Etaba domido y Donnie comezo a lorar y yo me despete, pero me asute y me caí, uego Rafa comezo a lorar-explico el pequeño mientras Miguel Ángel le ponía en la cabeza un poco de pomada, cuando termino de curar a Leo se podría decir, lo cargo y se lo estaba llevando a la sala, justo cuando Leo se quedo dormido entro Mona Lisa, quien se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos y no dudo en preguntar que paso:

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto viendo a las tres tortuguitas dormidas.

-Sin querer convertí a Donnie en un bebe de un año, a Rafa en un niño de dos y a Leo en un niño de tres y llevamos así casi dos semanas-explico sin rodeos Miguel Ángel, esperando un regaño de parte de su hermana.

-Ok-solo respondió ella.

-¿Y el Maestro Splinter?-pregunto notando que solo estaba Mona Lisa.

-Se quedara más tiempo, yo ya extrañaba a mis "hermanitos", pero no esperaba encontrarme con mis "hermanitos"-explico ella.

-Ayúdame por favor, han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy, necesito descansar- suplico el de naranja.

-Esta bien, me supongo que no has dormido bien, ve a dormir un rato, yo los cuidare-dijo ella.

Miguel Angel se fue a descansar tranquilo y feliz sabiendo que sus hermanos no estarían solos mientras descansaba y que ahora tendría mucha ayuda.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

**Hay una persona que se hace llamar realtortufan, esta nota va para tí:**

**Si no te gusta lo que escriben las personas no leas, así de sencillo y hay varias formas de expresarse y hablar mal de esas historias y/o criticarlas negativamente no es una de ellas.**

**Si estan de acuerdo conmigo, porfa haganmelo saber en los reviews.**


End file.
